A Bath in the Lake
by StrawberrySquidd
Summary: Hidan/ Deidara gets sum hot buttfukn in a lake in minnesota ( Hidan top )


Deidara woke up around noon. He lulled around in the cool sleeping bag for a short while before getting up.

The cabin was very small, with just two little bedrooms, a minute kitchen that doubled as a dining place, and a cozy living room with a 10 by 12 satellite television and four different fans running at once due to the lack of air conditioning. The humidity in this country was just as high as the ninety-degree weather, and while he usually only needed to bathe twice a week most of the time, every morning in this secluded cottage was a sweaty one. He cringed at little more than the idea of spending the day encryusted in a layer of his own filth.

It was time for a bath; a bath in the lake.

He absent mindedly picked up a few items he suspected he would use ( really all he needed was a bar of soap and some shampoo, but in his sleepy haze also nabbed a razor, lufa, some goggles, and a squishy ball, but no towel ), threw on his trunks, and stepped outside. He tread tenderly over the heat-soaked cinderblocks that had been embedded in the ground years ago at the time the cabin was being constructed, stomped down through about twenty feet of moist grass until his feet met with the dock. He placed his toiletries on one of the end's corners and hopped in.

It was time for a bath; a bath in the lake.

The water level was considereably low this year. It hugged the bed of sand that just caressed the shore, and even though he was at the very least fifteen feet into the water, the surface only floated slightly below his belly button.

Dei waded a bit before washing. The smooth cooless of the water was a blessing against the blistering air— and was pretty relaxing, too. Waking up was no chore when a nice dip was in store ( im rly sorry OK i HATE RHYMING BUT i LIKE THAT WORD CHOICE ).

But then waking up in the morning became a burden as Hidan burst through the surface of the water, spitting, sputtering, and splashing his accomplice as he shook like a dog.

Really he wasn't trying. He started out his morning almost identically to Deidara's, he just got a little rambunctious in the scheme of things and decided to look for clams or some shit ( it's so much cooler as an immortal because you can breathe in water and not drown so you can stay under as long as you want, even though it's filthy. ) Try to remember that he was there first and if anything, Deidara was interrupting HIM.

"The fuck are you doing?!," Deidara yelled. "Why were you underneath me?!"

And the zealot retorted, "Whatever I want, and YOU were the one who suddenly came up over ME!"

Deidara was about to yell some more to further milk their stupid argument that for some reason shows up in every Akatsuki pairing fiction right before they start with the awkward, embarrassed tsundere-ing then commence with the foreplay, but then he noticed there wouldn't be time to do this because Hidan was already naked and semi-erect, as was fully visible even in murky water.

Instead he just skipped to the part where he mumbles about how his sexual partner for this fic is so stressfully weird or obnoxious and starts the sexy stuff.

"Good God, I know it's our own property and nobody's nearby anyway, but why do you feel the need to act uncivil just to spite anybody who would happen to pass?" he slurred, pushing his dripping hair out of his face and kissing Hidan, reaching down to play with the guy's warm foreskin over the head in contrast to the lower-tempuratured water.

Yeah. I think we can all appreciate that.

"Same reason you feel the need to ask questions you already know the answers to. Out of spite," Hidan murmured under shagged breaths, he thrusted into and out of the circle Dei made with his fingers around the taller man's twitching length. He desperately wanted a sword fight. Or in his case ( as he liked to consider although he was well aware of his average size ), a spar between two lances.

It was time for a bath; a bath in the lake.

First, you have to get wet.

Hidan scooped up the 19 year old and carried him to shore. He laid Deidara down on the soggy sand and pulled his swim bottoms off, the hardening cock bouncing back and forth a few times. The grey hair was all Deidara saw of Hidan's head as he bent Dei's legs and went down to give blondy a rim job. He let out satisfied sighs as he was pumped and puckered while the waves grew and gently licked his sides, sinking him further into the cool sand. Droplets disappeared from his warm, golden skin as the sun dried his exposed body. "You're doing good getting a tongue shoved up your hole all of a sudden," Hidan kissed his ass as he kissed his ass. "But we'll just see how you'll do around my dick."

"I guess we will…" Deidara panted as the one with the fat mouth shoved his fingers in and scissored him before smearing shampoo over and up his butthole.

And then Hidan stuck it in

Awwww yea.

Tight like airport security.

Deidara grimaced at the sudden pressure ( that wasn't exactly pain, but still felt odd ) and told Hidan to do him softly for a moment while he adjusted. The older man obliged and sucked on his bitch's hard nipples as he rhythmically pulled out and gently poked the bomber's butthole.

Once Dei was ready to get down and dirty, even though he was already like a foot sunken into the sand and the water was repulsive so it's too late for that phrase, he turned on his left side and hugged a pile of sand up under his head as a makeshift pillow and lifted his right leg. Lifted it against Hidan's dick like a dog about to piss on a hydrant.

Hidan went in again , leaning on his side too, right up against Dei, and thrusted mercilessly into the blond. Deidara groaned and shouted as his puckered love cave ( yes i did ) was pummeled and reached back to squeeze his ass-ailant's nutsac. The silvery head bopped up in a start as he yelped then bobbed down and smirked into the golden head of hair. And nuzzled himself into it. He could see, smell, hear, taste and feel the blond below him and loved it.

Hidan became relentless.

Dei felt himself getting close to loosing his load as he was pounded directly in the prostate and started playing with his own tight balls instead of his partner's. after a few rushing seconds he bared his teeth and came in his hand, the white cream mixing with the sea foam that was brushing against him.

Hidan kept it going for another moment before pulling out and shooting his load on Deidara's stretched ass and the back of his scrotum ( you like never hear that word in porn ever why ). The couple embraced in the sand and listened to the gulls and cranes above. After a while Dei rolled over and sighed into Hidan's breast. He was clean. He got up and retrieved his discarded trunks and hung it on the clothesline before draping a warm towel over his shoulders, not long enough to cover his lower torso. Deidara went inside to get breakfast ( lunch ).

He had taken his bath; his bath in the lake.


End file.
